Rise of the Winter
by Zucchini999
Summary: When Elsa goes skating, she meets Jack Frost. He takes her to see North when he discovers that she has ice powers as well but Pitch comes and kidnaps her. Can Jack get her back? Or will she be lost to Pitch forever?
1. Chapter 1

_**Rise of the Winter**_

 **Chapter 1**

 **Elsa first saw him skating on a pond. He was barefoot but skating perfectly. He was magnificent. But what was with that giant stick? Elsa shrugged and studied him again. His hair was white, his teeth were sparkling like freshly fallen snow, he was pale and his eyes. His eyes were just dazzling. They were like electric blue in colour. He wore a dark blue hoodie with white patches on the front. Wait, was that frost? He had light brown pants. Elsa walked up to a tree and put her skates on. He still hadn't noticed her. She went onto the ice and started skating. He must've stopped because she skated into him.**

 **"Can you watch where you're skating?" he asked.**

 **"I was practising skating backwards. I would've thought you'd think about getting out of the way!" Elsa argued.**

 **Elsa turned to face him. The stick had fallen from his hand and he made no attempt to get it. His fault. Elsa grabbed it and threw it away.**

 **"That wasn't yours to throw away." was all he said.**

 **"I didn't want to be attacked." Elsa said.**

 **"I wasn't going to, you know." he replied.**

 **"How was I supposed to know?" She yelled.**

 **"You think I know?" he shouted back.**

 **There was a slight hesitation before Elsa said "I'm sorry."**

 **"No I'm sorry. I shouldn't have stayed still. I should've gotten out of the way. Oh, I'm Jack Frost!" he said.**

 **"I'm Elsa." she told him.**

 **"Nice to meet you, Elsa." he said.**

 **"Why do you carry that stick?" she asked him.**

 **"It's a staff." he replied.**

 **He got up and walked to it and he picked it up. He turned to the trees where Elsa had come from and a blast of ice came from the staff. The ice hit the trees and frost started to spread. Elsa was shocked. She thought she was the only one that had power over the winter.**

 **"What did you think of that?" Jack asked.**

 **"It was cool. But I thought I was the only one that had that power." Elsa admitted.**

 **Jack looked confused.**

 **"What do you mean?" he asked.**

 **She showed him. She thought of the last time she had used it. When Anna was dying, she wanted to see Elsa's magic once again. Elsa focused on Jack. He was stunned.**

 **"You. You're like me? I can't believe it!" he exclaimed.**

 **He took Elsa's hand but she stepped back to put her shoes back on. She walked back to Jack and he started to fly. Elsa held her breath. The view was fantastic. She had only had a view like this when she was in her ice castle. They flew for hours. When they reached their destination, Elsa was confused.**

 **"Where are we?" she asked.**

 **"I'm taking you to see one of my friends!" he explained.**

 **"Who? The abominable snowman? I created him a long time ago. My sister named him Marshmellow. I would've thought he died a long time ago." she said.**

 **"What? No! Santa Claus!" he told her.**

 **"Oh." she said, feeling a bit stupid.**

 **Her took her inside a strange building. It was amazing. There were toys everywhere. Some were even flying. Elsa thought the elves made the toys but she was wrong! It was the yetis. She laughed with delight when she saw the elves. Jack led her through the corridors until they got to a door. He knocked and they waited until they heard a gruff "come in" from the other side. Jack led her into the room she realised was an office.**

 **"Jack, who's this?" said the man behind the desk.**

 **"This is Elsa. She's like me. She has winter magic as well. Except she doesn't need a staff." Jack said.**

 **The man looked at her. Elsa gulped. The man was freaking her out. He was intimidating.**

 **"Hello Elsa. I'm Santa Claus but the people here call me North." he said.**

 **"Hello, North." was all Elsa could manage.**

 **"Do you really have winter magic?" North asked her.**

 **She looked at Jack for reassurance. He nodded. She put out her hand with her palm facing up. She felt a tingling sensation in her hand. A snowflake was hovering over her palm. North looked impressed.**

 **"Well. Do people see you?" North asked.**

 **Elsa was taken aback.**

 **"What?" No. No one sees me. Why? Is it important?" she asked.**

 **"We don't know yet. It may mean nothing or it may mean you're one of us. A guardian." North replied.**

 **"A guardian? Of what?" Elsa asked.**

 **"The kids. There are five of us. North, the Easter Bunny, the Tooth Fairy, the Sandman and me. We all protect and give different things. For North, it's wonder. Easter Bunny, it's hope. Tooth Fairy, it's memories of childhood. Sandman, it's dreams. Me, it's fun. I protect and give fun to all the kids." Jack answered.**

 **"What do you protect the kids from?" Elsa asked.**

 **"Why do you ask a lot of questions? We protect the kids from Bogey man or Pitch Black as you might know him!" North answered, exasperated.**

 **"Sorry." Elsa said.**

 **North shrugged. Jack shook his head, amused. Elsa managed a smile. She was starting to like North, as scared as he made her. Suddenly, one of the yetis burst through the door, closely followed by a man dressed in black.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **"Hello again, Jack. Been a while, hasn't it? North, long time no see, hey? Who's this?" the man asked looking at Elsa.**

 **Jack was stunned. Pitch Black had taken over North's workshop.**

 **"Jack, who's this?" Elsa asked.**

 **"This is Pitch Black. This is who we protect the kids from." Jack replied.**

 **"And who are you?" Pitch asked, reaching for Elsa's chin.**

 **He turned her head from side to side, studying her.**

 **"Her name's Elsa, Pitch. What do you want?" Jack said.**

 **"What do I want? I want what I always want. To be feared like I was in the Dark Ages." Pitch replied.**

 **"You failed last time. We will always be here to stop you." North said.**

 **"True but you almost failed last time. I know you can't defeat me without Jack or Sandy." Pitch said.**

 **"What are you gonna do, Pitch?" Jack asked.**

 **"What I usually do. Break your spirits." Pitch responded.**

 **Pitch grabbed Elsa's arms and disappeared into the shadows with her.**

 **"NO!" Jack cried.**

 **But it was too late. Pitch had taken Elsa. Jack had brought her to North and then he had failed to protect her. What a guardian he was. North stalked out of the room and to the globe. Jack had to run to keep up with him. When they stopped, Jack could see that none of the lights were flickering. North went to a handle, turned it and pushed it in. Coloured lights could be seen heading out in five different directions. Within a few minutes, Sandy, the Easter Bunny and the Tooth Fairy had come.**

 **"My fellow guardians, it has only been a few years since Pitch last threatened us and he has already returned. Pitch came here and took Jack's friend, Elsa!" North said.**

 **"Jack has a girlfriend? Why would Pitch take this girl?" Bunny asked.**

 **"She is not my girlfriend! Pitch said he was going to 'break our spirits'. And Bunny, Elsa is like me. She has power over the winter as well. Except she doesn't need a staff." Jack replied.**

 **"She doesn't need a staff? How do you know this, Jack?" Tooth asked.**

 **"Because I saw it myself. Twice, in fact. She showed North as well. I was going to show you but that's when Pitch came and took her. Who knows what he's doing with her now. He could be torturing her for all we know!" Jack said, hyperventilating the last few words.**

 **"Jack, calm down. We'll get her back. Don't worry, it'll only make it worse. It's only going to slow you down. This is what Pitch meant about breaking our spirits. From what I've heard about her, he's not going to hurt her anytime soon." Bunny said, reassuring Jack.**

 **Jack couldn't believe it. He'd met someone like him, only to have her taken away from him an hour later. Just his luck!**

 **"Where do you guys think he's holding her?" Jack asked.**

 **"We don't know yet, Jack. We've just started thinking about it." North exclaimed.**

 **Jack walked slowly out of the room and started pacing in the corridor.** _ **Where is Pitch keeping Elsa?**_ **He needed to know badly. Jack started thinking. What if Pitch was keeping her somewhere where it was cold and dark. What place was cold and dark this time of year?** _ **Well, it's cold and dark at night in America at the moment. Could Pitch be keeping her near Jamie's town?**_ **Jamie. The first kid who had ever believed in him.** _ **What if Pitch was keeping Jamie as well?**_

 **"Jack, it's going to be fine. We're going to find Elsa and we're going to get her back." Tooth reassured him when she left the room.**

 **"What about Jamie? What if Pitch goes after him? What if he already has Jamie?" Jack asked, scared.**

 **Tooth looked sad.**

 **"Jack, I understand how you feel. You have to believe it'll be okay because it will be okay." Tooth said.**

 **Jack turned away. How could anyone understand how he felt? It wasn't fair.**

* * *

 **Where was she? Elsa didn't know where she was. She couldn't see anything. It was dark. How long had she been here Seconds? Hours? Minutes? She remembered talking to Jack and North then that man dressed in black, Pitch, burst in and whisked her away to here. Pitch had pushed her through a wall, into a room with no doors, which she could see, and no windows. Elsa sighed. Would Jack ever find her. She hoped so because she couldn't see herself staying sane. Then, she heard a noise. Elsa stood up. Pitch was there. Smiling evilly at her.**

 **"What do you want from me?" she screamed.**

 **Pitch's smile grew wider. Elsa could see a black horse with glowing yellow eyes behind him. Elsa gasped, scared.**

 **"Don't be nervous, Elsa. She won't hurt you unless I tell her to. As of what I want from you," Pitch said, then hesitated "that is easy. You're the bait for my trap. I've been watching Jack Frost for a few years. You're the one he liked. When you were skating on that pond, Jack was stunned. He liked you from the moment he saw you. That makes you the perfect bait. Jack will come for you. You know why? Because, you're like him and that intrigues him. It intrigues North as well. Think about it. Jack wouldn't have taken you to North if he didn't like you, now would he?"**

 **As he was talking, Elsa planned her attack.**

 **"I gue..." she started to say before attacking.**

 **It went wrong immediately. The horse jumped in front of Pitch and took the blast. Pitch waved his hand and black sand shot towards had just enough time to jump out of the way as the sand flew past next to her. She tried to find Pitch but she couldn't see him. Suddenly, her upper arms snapped against her chest and her wrists went behind her back. She struggled to move her arms. Finally, deciding struggling was useless, she stopped.**

 **"Given up already? Such a shame. I was enjoying seeing you struggle!" Pitch taunted.**

 **"Let me go." Elsa pleaded.**

 **"No. You just attacked me. Have a seat." Pitch said.**

 **"I don't want a..." she began.**

 **Elsa was knocked backwards. She landed on a chair. Her arms were free but her hands were yanked backwards and tied behind the back of the chair. Elsa felt completely useless.**

 **"I said I didn't want to sit down." Elsa growled.**

 **"I didn't listen." Pitch said.**

 **He waved his hand and the chair she was tied to began to float. Pitch started walking and the chair followed him. When Elsa saw the light, she had to shut her eyes. She blinked a couple of times and then she could see. The chair set itself down right in the middle of a massive room.**

 **"You'll be easily seen there. Jack will see you and he'll rush to help you and he'll run straight into my trap. He won't see it coming." Pitch explained.**

 **"Why would you care about capturing Jack? His spirit is probably broken now anyway." Elsa said.**

 **"Yes but he has something to fight for now, which means he'll fight harder." Pitch told her.**

 **"Well you could bargain with Jack. He hands himself in for me." Elsa suggested.**

 **"That's a good idea but I want you both where I can see you both." Pitch said.**

 **"Why do you want me as well? It's not like I'm a fighter." Elsa told him.**

 **"Why do you ask so many questions? I'm keeping you here to keep Jack in check." Pitch explained.**

 **Elsa nodded. Pitch started pacing back and forth. She didn't know when Pitch would leave so she had to act fast. Using her powers, she made a snowman like Marshmellow. Marshmellow 2 attacked Pitch. Pitch attacked him but he grew ice spikes. Pitch found it harder and harder to attack Marshmellow 2. Finally having enough, Pitch summoned the nightmares. While this was happening, Elsa tore her hands free and untied herself. She started running away from the fight. She turned and saw Marshmellow 2 being attacked from all sides. She continued to run away but what she didn't notice was that Pitch wasn't there. Elsa has almost escaped when she noticed something that stopped her dead in her tracks. She looked around. There were pictures of her on the walls. She saw one or two of Jack. Elsa shuddered. Had Pitch been spying on her? She was about to start running again when she got the feeling someone was watching her.**

 **"There you are! I was beginning to wonder if you made it out of here. What made you stop? Was it the pictures?" Pitch said.**

 **"Were you stalking me?" Elsa asked as she turned around.**

 **"So it was the pictures. Yes, I have been stalking you. You intrigue me. A lot. You are so much like Jack that you remind me of him." Pitch said.**

 **He waved his hand and once again, Elsa was tied up. Pitch rolled his eyes, disgusted. Elsa opened her mouth to talk but black sand flew into it, preventing her from talking. Feeling useless once again, she didn't try to struggle. Pitch laughed, then knocked her out without remorse or mercy.**

* * *

 **Jack was furious.** _ **What does Pitch want with Elsa?**_ **He turned to look at the door leading to North's office. Right now, the others were talking about what they were going to do.** _ **Are they going to help me find Elsa or are they going to wait for Pitch to state his intentions?**_ **They had been in there for over an hour already. Jack couldn't stand waiting while Pitch was doing God knows what with Elsa. Making a decision, Jack wrote a note explaining where he was going and he left it where North would see it. Satisfied, Jack flew out and towards the lake he rose out from, where Pitch's old hideout was hidden. A few minutes later, Jack was at the lake. He landed then ran to where the entry to the hideout was hidden Jack was startled to see that it had returned.** _ **That's not possible! That hole was blocked when the nightmares dragged Pitch into it. How did it return? Why did it return?**_ **Fearing the worst, Jack jumped into the hole. He landed on his feet and looked up. Everything was as he remembered. He looked down and saw Elsa unconscious. He flew towards her and straight into Pitch's trap.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Nightmares attacked Jack from every direction. They overwhelmed him almost instantly. He felt his legs come out from underneath him and his staff was yanked out of his hands. Pitch's sand wrapped itself around his body and jerked him upright and onto a chair.**

 **"What do you want Pitch?" Jack asked.**

 **"At the moment, I want you to shut up." Pitch answered and more sand flew from his hand an into Jack's mouth.**

 **Jack struggled uselessly against his bonds. Pitch laughed at Jack's inability to help himself. Pitch walked over to the staff that lay forgotten on the floor at Elsa's feet. He picked it up and waved it triumphantly in Jack's face. Laughing to himself, Pitch tossed the staff aside and walked away. Suddenly, Elsa woke up. Her breathing came in and out quickly, as if she wasn't aware of where she was. Her eyes fluttered open and looked around the room. Her eyes rested on Jack and her breathing slowed down to a normal pace. Elsa'a eyes seemed to ask him what happened. Then it hit him. Elsa couldn't talk as well.** _ **Why does Pitch have to be so cunning?**_ **Jack shook his head and looked down at his mouth, hoping that Elsa would understand that he couldn't talk. Elsa nodded and the confused look in her eyes turned to a look of bitter hatred. Jack hoped it was directed at Pitch because Jack didn't want to be on her bad side and face her wrath and fury. After a while, Jack fell asleep. He didn't have a dream. Nor did he have a nightmare. He woke up when Pitch threw an ice-cold bucket of water on top of him. He stared intensively at Pitch, wanting a satisfactory answer on why Pitch had to wake him like that.**

 **"Are you cold, Jack? I would've thought that you didn't feel the cold. After all, you do control the winter. Plus you never wear shoes. You always go everywhere barefoot." Pitch said.**

 **"No, I am not cold. I do not feel the cold. And yes, I am aware that I go everywhere barefoot. Do you know that it is dark in here? I would love some light and I'm sure Elsa would like some light as well. After all, we can hardly see each other." Jack said sarcastically.**

 **Pitch rolled his eyes and Jack was stunned that he could talk.** _ **Pitch must've taken out the gag.**_ **Jack stole a quick glance at Elsa. From what he saw, she was okay.**

 **"Seeing if you girlfriend is okay? She is okay but she won't be your girlfriend for much longer." Pitch said.**

 **"What do you mean?" Elsa asked.**

 **So Pitch had taken Elsa's gag out as well.**

 **"She's not my girlfriend! At least, not yet anyway." Jack exclaimed.**

 **"Well, in that case, she will never be your girlfriend." Pitch yelled.**

 **"Why not?" Jack asked.**

 **"Because, she will marry me!" Pitch whispered in Jack's ear.**

 **"She will never marry you!" Jack snapped.**

 **"She will because it will save you!" Pitch told him.**

 **"You're going to kill Jack if I don't marry you?" Elsa asked, shocked.**

 **"Yes. I am going to kill Jack if you don't marry me!" Pitch said.**

 **"If you kill me, you won't get her to marry you!" Jack remarked.**

 **"I'll kill you slowly so she has time to save you!" Pitch said, hotly.**

 **"If I marry you, you'll probably kill Jack anyway," Elsa stated.**

 **"Maybe, maybe not!" Pitch said.**

 **Pitch made a dagger and held it against Jack's thigh. Then he asked the dreaded question,** **"Elsa, will you marry me?"**

 **"No, I won't!" Elsa exclaimed.**

 **Pitch drove the dagger into Jack's thigh and while Jack screamed, he pulled it towards Jack's knee, opening a big wound that could be infected easily. Jack passed out and Pitch pulled the dagger out.**

 **"If he dies now, it will be your fault!" Pitch yelled.**

 **Then he turned and left. Elsa started to cry. Never had she felt so useless. If she kept saying no, Jack would die. After a while, Jack woke up.**

* * *

 **"North, where's Jack? He's been missing for over three hours!" exclaimed a worried Tooth.**

 **"He probably went to find Elsa and Pitch captured him," Bunny said.**

 **Then Sandy came in waving a note. North took it and read it out loud.**

 **"I have gone to find Elsa. I'm checking where Pitch's old hideout by the lake near Jamie's town. If I don't get back, something has gone wrong. If I'm not there, I'll leave another note saying where I've gone from there. - Jack."**

 **"So that's where he went. We have to find him!" Tooth said.**

 **The guardians rushed to North's sleigh. Bunny reluctantly climbed on. They were on their way! In no time, they were at the lake. They found the hole and jumped in, one by one. Bunny saw them first and pointed to Jack and Elsa.**

 **"Oi. There they are!" Bunny whispered.**

 **The guardians went down. Suddenly, laughter echoed though the vast room.**

 **"You think you can just waltz in here and rescue them? Didn't this seem to easy to you?" Pitch asked.  
**

 **"Show yourself, you coward!" Bunny demanded.**

 **Unnoticed by the others, Sandy crept towards Jack. He destroyed the bonds with his golden sand and then did the same to Elsa. While that happened, nightmares burst into the room. North, seeing that Jack couldn't walk, slung him over his shoulder and Tooth picked up his staff. Pitch lobbed a black sand ball at Jack and it hit him square in the back, forcing him into a magic sleep. The guardians fought their way out of the room and Elsa helped too. At last! They were out! They boarded the sleigh an went to North's workshop. North picked Jack up and walked inside a room. He set Jack down on a table as there were no spare beds. Phil the yeti brought in some blankets, two pillows and medical supplies. Elsa, being the only one who had been out in towns and cities, worked on Jack's leg.**

 **"Why isn't he waking up?" Bunny asked.**

 **A series of pictures made from golden sand flashed above Sandy's head.**

 **"Pitch put him into a magical sleep?" guessed Tooth.**

 **Sandy nodded. North sighed then said "well, at least it gives his leg time to heal." The guardians and Phil the yeti left, leaving Elsa with Jack. She put a pillow under his head and put some of the blankets over him. She grabbed a chair and put it at the table, near Jack's head. Then she made it comfortable using the other pillow and the other blankets.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Jack was confused. He didn't know where he was or how he got there. He could see nothing that he recognised. Then, he saw Elsa. She was running away from a castle in a massive snow storm.**

 **"Elsa! Where are you going? It's me, Jack!" he yelled.**

 **He saw her hesitate then continue running. He ran to her but she ran straight through him. He stopped dead in his tracks. Elsa didn't see him. Jack ran after her but she was lost to his sight. Suddenly, the storm receded. Jack saw Elsa collapse and start crying. A man behind her drew his sword. He raised it above his head and when he started to bring it down in a killing stroke, a girl that looked like Elsa jumped in front of the sword and shouted "NO!" Then she turned to ice and the sword shattered against her hand. Then the scene changed and Jack saw his dead sister. He stumbled back and fell on ice.**

 **"Jack, I'm scared!" she said.**

 **"It's alright. We're going to have a little fun instead!" Jack's past self said as Jack realised that this is where he died and became Jack Frost.**

 **He stood up and watched.**

 **"Sad, isn't it?" Pitch asked.**

 **"What are you doing here? How did you get here?" Jack responded.**

 **"I'm here to see how you're doing. As for how I got here, you're asleep, Jack. I can be here because I put you in this sleep and you won't wake up until Elsa agrees to marry me!" Pitch said.**

 **"Why do you want to marry her?" Jack asked.**

 **"Because she's powerful. With her, I can take over the world!" Pitch answered.**

 **Jack turned and started to walk away as his past self fell through the ice and into the frozen water.**

 **"Where do you think you're going?" Pitch demanded.**

 **"Away from here," Jack said.**

 **"You're not going anywhere!" Pitch exclaimed.**

* * *

 **"Jack. Please, wake up. We need you. I need you!" Elsa pleaded.**

 **"He won't wake up, Elsa. Not until you marry me!" Pitch said.**

 **"Pitch!" she hissed.**

 **"Hello, Elsa," Pitch said.**

 **"What do you want?" she asked.**

 **"I want you to marry me. Here's the deal. You marry me and I'll let Jack wake up. If you don't, I'll kill him slowly in his dreams until he dies in real life! What do you say? Is it a deal?" he proposed.**

 **"I... I don't know. Let me think about it, okay?" she said.**

 **Pitch melted into the shadows, leaving Elsa to think about it. A few minutes later, coming to a decision, Elsa went to find Tooth. As she explained her decision, Tooth gasped.**

 **"We'll come find you when he wakes up, Elsa!" Tooth said.**

 **Sadly, Elsa nodded. She went back to Jack's room and found Pitch waiting there.**

 **"Well, have you thought about it?" Pitch asked.**

 **"Yes, I have," she answered.**

 **'What's your answer?" he questioned.**

 **"I'll... I'll become your wife. Can you please give me time to say goodbye to Jack?" she said.**

 **"It's a waste of time seeming that he can't hear you but whatever," Pitch replied.**

 **He walked out of the room. Elsa moved towards Jack's head. She brushed his hair out of his face and kissed his forehead.**

 **"I love you, Jack. No matter what happens, I will always love you!" Elsa whispered in his ear.**

 **She walked to where Pitch was waiting and taking her hand, the vanished into the shadows together.**

* * *

 **Tooth came into Jack's room, followed by the other guardians. They waited for over an hour for Jack to wake up. When he finally did, he was scared.**

 **"Where's Elsa? Is she with Pitch?" Jack asked frantically.**

 **"Yes, she is with Pitch," North answered.**

 **"H, how, how did you know she's with Pitch?" Bunny asked.**

 **"I was dreaming about the past when Pitch showed up and said that I wouldn't wake up until Elsa agreed to marry him. When I tried to leave, Pitch showed me things that he would do to me if she didn't marry him," Jack explained.**

 **They all nodded because they knew what Pitch was capable of. When Jack went to sit up, Bunny pushed him back down.**

 **"You need to get some rest if we're going to get her back!" Bunny said.**

 **Jack laid back down and rolled onto his side so he could look at the others. He knew that they were going to stop him if he tried to get Elsa back in his current condition. Tired and hurt.**

 **"Jack, Elsa will be fine. When you're leg is better, we'll find her and get her back. But right now, you need to rest!" Bunny said.**

* * *

 **Once again, Elsa was back in Pitch's lair. Except this time it wasn't to capture Jack, it was to marry Pitch. This time, instead of putting her into a dark room, Pitch led her into a room with light and with people made out of sand. They couldn't talk but Elsa thought that they were there to keep her company but she was wrong.**

 **Finally, after about six hours of doing nothing, the sand people brought Elsa a black dress. The sand person in charge pointed at Elsa and then the dress. It dawned on Elsa that she was to wear the black dress. She sighed unhappily as the sand people helped her change dresses. They then proceeded to escort her from the room and that's when Elsa realised that it was time. When she stopped at the door, the sand people pusher her through. She continued walking and they stopped pushing her. Finally, they reached their destination. Elsa saw Pitch looking at her and was was smiling evilly. Then a voice screamed "NO!" It was Jack.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **The guardians left Jack alone for four hours. Finally, having enough of solitude, Jack went to find some company. He found the guardians in North's office. They looked pleased to see that he could walk. When Jack asked what they were doing, North said that they were discussing strategies. After an hour, the strategy was finalised. They rushed to the sleigh and clambered on. North flew them to Pitch's lair by the lake. The guardians wandered over to the entrance and North jumped in first. Bunny went second, then Sandy, followed by Tooth and then Jack. When Jack got down, the others were in position. All Jack had to do was provide a distraction. Then he saw Elsa. She was dressed in black and Pitch was smiling evilly at her.**

 **"NO!" Jack screamed.**

 **He saw Elsa look at him in shock. Pitch was surprised but he gathered his senses quickly. Pitch summoned the nightmares just as the guardians encircled him.**

 **"It's over Pitch. Call off the nightmares or we'll attack!" Bunny commanded.**

 **Jack saw Elsa being held by sand people. Other than that, she didn't seem to be in any imminent danger. But what he didn't notice was more of the sand people slowly making their way to where he was standing.**

 **"Let Elsa go!" Jack ordered.**

 **Pitch smirked and then asked "or what?"**

 **"Or we'll do our best to kill you," Jack stated.**

 **The nightmares walked towards Pitch and the guardians. The neighed and whinnied as if they were agitated.**

 **"Fine! Have her!" Pitch snapped as he walked backwards, disappearing into the shadows.**

 **Jack surged forwards. Pitch was going to pay for taking Elsa away from him. The guardians were busy trying to get Elsa out while Jack was going after Pitch. A couple of minutes later, he gave up. He flew back to the hole and when he was about to fly to the sleigh but Pitch grabbed his legs and started pulling him back down.**

 **"Hey!" Jack protested.**

 **"Jack!" Elsa cried.**

 **Bunny hopped off the sleigh and towards Jack but as they reached for each others hands, Jack was pulled down. Bunny sat back defeated.**

 **"Bunny, it's time to go. Jack will be fine. He'll get out," Tooth said.**

 **He got up and sadly got on to the sleigh. North threw a snow globe and they were transported to North's workshop. Elsa realised that she was still in the black dress. So when she walked into the room where Jack had been asleep, she used her powers to change her dress. When she was done, it looked like the one she wore when she was the Snow Queen, after she learned how to control her powers with love. She felt sad. After all, she agreed to marry Pitch to save Jack and when the guardians went to rescue her, Jack was taken. It made Elsa think of the saying "an eye for an eye."**

 **"Hey, Elsa. Are you okay? Did Pitch hurt you in any way?" Tooth wondered.**

 **"Yeah, I'm okay. He didn't do anything except put me into a room with sand people for six hours," Elsa said.**

 **"It's going to be alright. If you're thinking about Jack, he can take care of himself and Jack has fought Pitch by himself on multiple occasions so he can do it again!" Tooth soothed.**

 **"I fell like I should've done something to help you guys, you know. If I had have helped Jack, maybe he would be here!" Elsa said.**

 **"Elsa, Jack will come back. Jack Frost has strong feelings for you and, by the looks of it, you return those feelings. Look, you guys have virtually the same powers, that makes you the perfect match. You could have his back and he'll know that he can trust you. If you are thinking about helping him, form a simple plan because simple plans have less chance of going wrong!" Tooth advised.**

 **Elsa watch Tooth fly out of the room. She knew what she had to do in order to save Jack.**

* * *

 **"Jack. Wake up," Pitch said.**

 **"Pitch," Jack hesitated, looking down at his body, he saw that he was tied to a chair, "let me go!"**

 **"You come in here, take Elsa away, you are dumb enough to follow me, you get left behind..." Pitch started.**

 **"Only because you pulled me back down!" Jack interrupted.**

 **"I'd say it's an eye for an eye!" Pitch finished.**

 **"That's not how it goes!" Jack reminded Pitch.**

 **"Really? How does it go then?" Pitch asked.**

 **"An eye for an eye makes the whole world go blind!" Jack stated.**

 **"In that case, I'm already blind!" Pitch said.**

 **"What's that supposed to mean?" Jack asked.**

 **Pitch walked off without answering.**

 **"WHAT"S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" Jack repeated.**

 **Pitch still didn't answer. He left Jack to wonder what he meant by him already being blind but Jack didn't get it. The more he thought about it the more confused he got. Eventually, he gave up and started to wonder if anyone would find him. He started to think about Jamie and if Pitch could remember Jamie - the light that wouldn't go out. When Jack thought about it, the night he visited Jamie to get him to believe in the guardians it was so funny. The moment he stopped trying to get people to believe in him, they start to. And Bunny was so cute when he was small. A faint smile came to Jack's mouth. It only stayed for a second before Jack started to make a plan in his mind.** **He started pulling his hands towards him and he moved them up and down, cutting through the bonds. After an hour, Pitch came back to check on him. When he left, Jack continued. A few minutes later, he was free. He found his staff in the corner and Jack grabbed it.** **He flew around trying to find a way out. But when he turned the first corner, he heard a voice. His voice. Jack heard his own voice. He turned around and saw himself. A perfect clone except for one major difference. Fake Jack had a black hoodie and dull eyes.**

 **"Where are you going? You're not meant to leave!" demanded Fake Jack.**

 **"I'm leaving. I won't stay just because Pitch locked me up. He knew that I would escape. So, bye!" Jack said**

 **"Oh, but Jack, we're going to have so much fun with you. He'll die screaming!" he said.**

 **"No, I won't die scream... Wait. What? He'll die screaming? Who is 'he'?" Jack asked.**

 **"You'll have to find out yourself!" he taunted.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Fake Jack turned and ran. Jack had no choice but to follow so that he could find out who "he" was.**

 **"It's no good! You'll never find out!" Fake Jack taunted.**

 **Jack realised that this wasn't a "fake" clone of himself. The clone was evil. Probably made by Pitch out of children's fears. It could be what Jamie is afraid of. Me being evil. Jack gasped. What if "he" was Jamie? Could Pitch really have captured Jamie? The thoughts of Pitch hurting Jamie were to much to bear. Jack flew around the lair trying to find his evil clone but every time Jack saw him, he either flew away or disappeared into the shadows, the way Pitch does.**

 **"Why are you going after me? I'm not going to tell you anything!" Evil Jack said in a sing-song voice.**

 **Jack realised that he was only going after Evil Jack, not to where he was going. Jack quickly mended his mistake and soon, he found that he was getting more and more looks at his clone. After about seventeen minutes, Jack caught his clone but he disappeared into the shadows taking Jack with him. Jack found himself in a cell with his clone but he went through the shadows to the outside of the cell, which only had a window and no visible door, unless it was part of the door and the door blended in well.**

 **"Let me out!" Jack hissed.**

 **"Why should I? Do you just want to be with Elsa?" Evil Jack asked.**

 **"Stand aside, DJ!" Pitch commanded.**

 **"DJ? What the hell does that mean?" Jack asked.**

 **"It _stands for_ Dark Jack, but, how were you to know? Now, Jack. Give me your staff!" Pitch ordered.**

 **"No, I won't!" Jack refused.**

 **"Didn't I tell you that he was going to die screaming?" Dark Jack, DJ, asked.**

 **"You did but you never specified who "he" was," Jack agreed.**

 **"Well, he is that boy who never stopped believing. Jamie is here. And, if you don't hand over your staff, as DJ said, he'll die screaming!" Pitch informed.**

 **"And where is Jamie because, I don't think that he is here!" Jack stated.**

 **"DJ, fetch the boy from the other cell. Oh, and DJ," Pitch started whispering in DJ's ear and Jack couldn't hear the rest.**

 **DJ nodded and flew off.**

 **"Isn't DJ wonderful. He is exactly like you, except, of course, his eyes don't sparkle like yours and his hoodie is black. If he were to, I don't know, swap his hoodie with yours, he'd make a pretty convincing Jack Frost. What do you think, Jack? Do you agree?" Pitch antagonised.**

 **"Maybe, if I had spent more time with him but, he does look like me. How did you create him, if I may ask?" Jack said.**

 **"Easy, the guardians fears and Jamie's fears. I used my memory of what you looked like to create the body shape and the personality and used the fears to make him real. I decided after I made him that he should be evil, so I changed the colour of the hoodie and the eyes were already like that. And here he comes now with Jamie," Pitch explained.**

 **Jack leaned against the bars of the window in the door to his cell. Sure enough, Dark Jack was leading Jamie along. He was scared and so was Jack.**

 **"JAMIE!" Jack screamed.**

 **Jamie looked horrible. Jack realised that Pitch must've been keeping him here for a while for Jamie to look so bad. His clothes were ragged and Jamie must have been underfeed because, his clothes seemed a bit loose and baggy on him. Jamie had grown but that was only because of him starting to grow up. Jamie looked up and saw Jack.**

 **"Jack!" he whispered hoarsely.**

 **Jack was mortified that Jamie sounded like that. He turned his head to look at Pitch.**

 **"What did you do?" he demanded.**

 **"What I had to. Kids just don't give up when they want to escape to save someone. You know what Jamie is like, Jack. So don't give me that look. You knew it would come down to this," Pitch said.**

 **"J... Jack! Wh... H... How?" Jamie stuttered.**

 **"Be a good boy and be quiet, Jamie. Let the immortals talk. Jack, would you like to han over your staff now?" Pitch asked.**

 **Jack stepped back from the door. Pitch had captured Jamie by telling him that Jack had to be saved. Now, Pitch was threatening Jack to hand over his staff or Jamie will face the consequences. Oh, when Jack was out, boy is Pitch gonna cop it.**

 **"You haven't answered me yet, Jack. So, what do I do with the boy? Slap him? Torture him with nightmares? Make him stop believing in the guardians? In you?" Pitch threatened.**

 **At the words stop believing, Jack snapped. He attacked Pitch, well, tried to but the ice didn't go through the gaps in the window, instead, they stayed there.**

 **"Wrong answer, Jack. DJ, you know where to take the boy. Make him stop believing in Jack!" Pitch commanded.**

 **They started walking back the way that DJ went when he was getting Jamie. After a few moments, Jack caught his breath and ran to the window on the door to his cell.**

 **"WAIT!" he screamed.**

 **Pitch turned around and melted into the shadows. DJ kept leading Jamie away.**

 **"I SAID WAIT!" Jack screamed again.**

 **"Oh, but Jack. I did. Will you be the good little prisoner and hand your staff over?" Pitch asked from inside the cell.**

 **Jack whirled around, the fear and anger all to evident on his face. Pitch smiled and held out his hand. A memory popped into Jack's head. Except, a different place and a different person. In Antartica, when Jack wasn't a guardian. Pitch had came and demanded that he handed over his staff. Jack tried to leave but Pitch had threatened Baby Tooth. Jack had handed over his staff in exchange for Baby Tooth but Pitch went back on his word. Baby Tooth had escaped by biting him but Jack couldn't fly to save her because Pitch had snapped his staff. All this scared Jack and Pitch seemed to remember as well.**

 **"We have been here before, haven't we? I have to say, I did forget, such a minor detail in a war. But you will hand your staff over this time, won't you, Jack?" Pitch muttered loud enough for Jack to hear.**

 **Jack closed his eyes and sighed deeply. He did as Pitch asked. He handed his staff over. Pitch grinned and disappeared. Jack turned around and Pitch was at the window. He held the staff in both hands over his knee and Jack knew what was about to happen. Pitch raised it and brought the staff down with so much force that it broke into more than two pieces.**

 **"Aaaaah!" Jack screamed in pain.**

 **Jack collapsed and Pitch picked up the pieces of Jack's staff and went off with them but Jack couldn't care. He was in agony and who knows what was going to happen to Jamie. Jack passed out unconscious when the pain became too much to bear.**

* * *

 **Elsa packed everything that she needed. This was going to be a long trip and she didn't know what state Jack would be in when, if, if she found him. She sighed and sat on the bed that she had slept in that night. Bunny hopped in and stopped a few feet from the doorway.**

 **"Hey, Elsa. Just wanted to know if you need anything else," Bunny said.**

 **"Um, yeah, actually. Can I please have a snow globe in case Jack isn't up to, you know, flying back?" Elsa asked.**

 **"Yeah, I have to go ask North though. He's the only one that has them!" Bunny informed as he bounded away.**

 **"Hence the reason why they're called _snow-globes!_ " Elsa muttered under her breath.**

 **She looked at the window and squinted when she thought she saw a black shape. She got up and quickly moved to the window. Yes! She was right! There was a black shape and it looked like a... horse? No. It looked like a wolf.**

 **"Hey again, Elsa. Yeah, here's the snow-globe. North said use it as soon as you have found Jack," Bunny repeated.**

 **"Thanks, Bunny. Another question, with the black sand that Pitch controls, uh, can he make wolves?" Elsa asked.**

 **"Dunno, probably. Why ya asking?" Bunny said.**

 **"Because a saw a black wolf with yellow eyes that left some... blackness behind. Almost like a trail straight to the workshop!" Elsa replied.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **"Crikey! That wolf must be leading the rest here then!" Bunny shouted.**

 **He bounded away to alert the other guardians. Elsa hiked up her skirts and ran after him.**

 **Can't turn back now, I'm haunted. I know. I know. I just know. You're not gone, you can't be gone, NO! The thought popped into her head and she realised that whatever happened, had happened because of her. If she hadn't bumped into Jack when they were skating, she never would have come to the North Pole, never would have been kidnapped by Pitch, Jack would never had been kidnapped and she would never have been forced into marrying Pitch. You would never have talked to Jack. You would never have meet the guardians. Sometimes, Elsa hated herslef for being negative because she always punished herself with bad thoughts. She realised that she had stopped and she continued after the Easter Bunny. When she caught up to him, he was already explaining things to the guardians.**

 **"Elsa, is this true?" North asked**

 **"Yes!" Elsa answered breathlessly.**

 **North stamped his foot and Elsa screamed in pain. It lasted for at least half a minute. The last thing Elsa saw was black. As Elsa collapsed, Bunny caught her and laid her gently on the floor. The guardians looked at each other as North yelled "PHIL!"**

* * *

 **Pitch was happy. His plan had worked. The winter spirits were connected. All he had to do now was wait. Elsa would come to him and he would get her to marry him. Then he could take out Jack and those other pesky guardians.**

* * *

 **Jack opened his eyes. He got up on one elbow so he could look around. He was still in the cell and his staff that Pitch broke into more than two pieces was nowhere to be seen. Jack remembered Jamie was here in Pitch's lair, in another cell. Jack got up and limped to the door of his cell. He had somehow landed on one of his legs wrong when he collapsed.**

* * *

 **Elsa woke up on a table covered with sheets so that it was as comfy as a bed. Elsa swung her legs over the edge and saw Phil, the yeti. He helped her get up and Elsa looked down. Her left leg was slightly twisted, as if she had landed on it wrong but that couldn't have been the case because Bunny caught her and laid her gently on the ground. She walked with the help of Phil but she still limped. She stopped, halfway to the door and realised the someone had changed her dress. She shrugged and continued to the doorway. Elsa stepped out of the room and heard snarling. There were also growls and yelling. Mixed into all of this, was sounds of whining and the language of the yetis which North only understood. She forgot about her twisted leg and ran to the sounds. As she ran, the dress she had been wearing faded away and changed to a hoodie like Jack's except a lighter blue and full length jeans. She also got sneakers that were the same colour as her hoodie. He hair remained in a plait but it was redone because her hair was starting to fall out. She reached the commotion just as her hair had finished doing itself. The sand wolves had come and they were attacking the guardians. The guardians saw Elsa and told her to run but it was drowned out by the noises the wolves were making. The wolves turned around and saw her and rushed to get to her, forgetting about the guardians and the yetis. Soon she was surrounded by the wolves but they weren't attacking her. They were trying to get a hold of her and try to drag her somewhere. She hoped that the guardians and yetis were all in cover after she had yelled "take cover!"**

 **She let loose her anger and the ice hit every single wolf and they all disintegrated. The guardians looked at her when they came out from their cover.**

 **"Elsa, what did you do?"** **North asked.**

 **"This is why I... This is why my parents isolated me from everyone when I was growing up. If i ever felt scared or nervous, my powers flared up. I couldn't be angry either. The only thing that can reverse it is love. The trolls that looked after my dead sister's husband when they were still alive taught me that love will thaw a frozen heart but I forgot about it. Then my powers went out of control and froze Arendelle in the middle of summer, I accidentally froze Anna's heart. She turned to solid ice saving me from a prince that wanted to take over Arendelle. I thought that she had already died, so when I saw her there, I started crying and hugged her and she just... thawed. So, I learnt to control my powers with love. If needed, I would think about something that makes me angry or scared and the stronger the emotion, the more my powers go out of control. You know how people get scared and others terrified, like that. My powers are literally controlled by my emotions!" Elsa explained.**

 **"So, you can do that but you can't protect yourself?" Bunny criticised.**

 **"Bunny!" Tooth gasped.**

 **"No, the kangaroo's right. I guess I was just to afraid and didn't understand the situation and how serious it was," Elsa responded.**

 **"Another one that calls me a kangaroo!" Bunny growled.**

 **"It's because of your accent, you Australian!" Elsa teased.**

 **"So I'm the Australian Easter Kangaroo now, am I?" Bunny asked.**

 **"Have a little fun!" Elsa said.**

 **The guardians all lost their smiles. After a few moments of awkward silence, Elsa realised what she had said.**

 **"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way!" Elsa apologised.**

 **"It's alright. He just brings fun with him and since he became a guardian he got a lot more fun. It's hard to remember a time without Jack being there and we just miss him and his fun!" Tooth said.**

 **"Why would Pitch do this though? I must admit, it is not unlike him to do this," North reasoned.**

 **All everyone could do was shrug. Suddenly, Elsa winced as if something had happened to her.**

 **"Elsa, are you okay?" Bunny asked.**

 **"Augh! No, I think, no, I know something is happening, just not to me!" Elsa gasped.**

 _ **What's happening to me?**_

* * *

 ** _What's happening to me?_ The thought flashed through Jack's mind as he heard the guardians voices as if he were with them.**

 **"Oh, Jack. Still slow on the uptake. You should know that you and Elsa are going to have hard times ahead of you. You should prepare yourself," Pitch taunted.**

 **"Pitch, what did you do?" Jack asked.**

 **"It doesn't matter. You'll find out eventually," Pitch answered.**

 **Black sand hit Jack and sent him flying into the wall which knocked him out on impact. Somewhere far away, back in the North Pole, Elsa collapsed, unconscious. Only Pitch knew the connections and how to severe the bond between the winter spirits.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **"Why does Elsa keep passing out, North?" Bunny asked.**

 **"I do not know. My suspicions are good as yours. Perhaps Pitch did this?" North responded.**

 **The yetis stopped and after a glare from North, they went back to making the toys and cleaning up. However, Phil remained behind.**

 **"What do you want?" North asked.**

 **"Blah de blah blah blah," answered Phil in the language of the yetis that only North could understand.**

 **"How on Earth do you understand the yetis, mate?" Bunny asked.**

 **"Don't know!" North declared.**

 **"What did Phil say?" Tooth asked.**

 **"Something wrong with Jack," North said.**

 **"What do you mean? Something wrong with Jack?" Bunny demanded.**

 **More indistinguishable murmuring from the yeti and North nodded.**

 **"What Phil means, Elsa and Jack have been tied together, somehow. If Jack passes out, Elsa does too and vice versa. We are going to have to be careful about this!" North translated.**

 **"Wait, if something happens to Elsa, Jack feels it. Does that mean we can send messages to Jack using Elsa? Like cut into her arm or something?" Bunny suggested.**

 **"Yes. Small messages like, where are you? You okay? Those sort of things!" North said.**

 **"We would need to shorten it. Make it r u ok? Where r u?" Elsa stated.**

 **"Why?" Tooth asked.**

 **"Because it would be to long and won't leave room for other messages. We wouldn't be able to talk for long," Elsa answered.**

 **Sandy piped up. A snowflake above a hand appeared. Then words, arm, blood, knife and a question mark.**

 **"Yes, Sandy. It is only way. We will have to cut into her arm!" North confirmed.**

 **"We should do it now. We don't what will happen to Jack if we wait any further!" Tooth said.**

* * *

 **Jack was waiting for Pitch when he felt a pain is his lower arm. He rolled up his sleeve and looked at it.**

 _ **Where r u?**_

 **Jack's eyes widened. He hoped it was Elsa. He found the sharpest thing he could and cut into his other arm.**

 _ **Pitch's lair.**_

 **He waited and the pain came back.**

 _ **R u ok?**_

 _ **Yes.**_

 _ **Has P done stuff 2 u?**_

 _ **Snapped staff.**_

 _ **Other?**_

 _ **No.**_

 _ **Bye.**_

 **Jack read the last one from Elsa saying bye. He now knew the guardians were aware of the situation he was in. He couldn't bandage his arm so he let it bleed before getting some of the dried blood off. Jack pulled his sleeves back down and continued to wait for Pitch. He didn't have to wait long before Pitch materialised in front of him. He was flanked by a sand horse, which Pitch sat on, a sand wolf and a sand person.**

 **"What do you need them for?" Jack asked, unable to keep his mouth shut.**

 **"Well, I'm relocating and you're coming with me!" Pitch answered.**

 **"Whoop-dee-doo!" Jack replied sarcastically.**

 **Pitch snorted and clicked his fingers. The sand person leaped forward and grabbed Jack's arms. It hauled him up and took his hoodie off, replacing it with a black one. It held his arms behind his back. Pitch whirled his hand and black sand ropes tied Jack's hands together. The wolf waled out of the room, disposed of the blue hoodie and walked back inside of the cell. Jack struggled but the wolf started growling and the sand person smacked the back of his head. Pitch laughed but Jack hissed. They made it out of the lair, leaving Jamie and Jack's staff and hoodie behind. Dark Jack wasn't to be seen but Jack could guess where he was and Jack didn't like it.**

* * *

 **Elsa sat down on a chair after they had cut into her arm. It still hurt but she could deal with it. Suddenly, she felt a pain in her wrists and she gasped. It stopped and it left Elsa thinking about what just happened. A couple of minutes passed before she heard a knocking sound against a window. She turned around and saw Jack. Looking the same as ever. Even his blue hoodie was the same** **. _Why am I so nervous if Jack is right there?_ Elsa was confused but she still went to the window and let him in.**

 **"Hey, Elsa. Did you miss me?" he asked.**

 **Elsa shrugged and said no. He laughed and Elsa couldn't help but feel nervous, as if something bad was about to happen. He walked around confidently and sometimes cracked jokes but he wouldn't tell Elsa about his time in Pitch's lair. They found the guardians and they looked just about as confused as Elsa. They all asked him how he had escaped but he laughed it off like it wasn't a big deal. Bunny still seemed suspicious and asked him about the Easter of '68. Jack was confused. That set Bunny right off. He knocked Jack out and and ran forward to catch Elsa but she didn't fall down unconscious. Tooth knelt down and rolled up Jack's sleeves. There were no scars of writing there but, when they looked at Elsa, she showed the scars that came from the writing. Sandy flashed some images above his head of a cross and a staff.**

 **"You're right, Sandy. It isn't Jack!" Tooth said.**

 **Elsa started to cry. She couldn't help it. The tears just came. There was nothing she could do to stop it. Snow started to plague the room and Tooth, Sandy and Bunny stared at her. The snow started to fall heavier as Elsa continued crying.** **Tooth flew forward and hugged her. The imposter started groaning and Bunny hit him again causing him to pass out once more. North called for he yetis to grab ropes. They tied the imposter up and waited for him to regain consciousness. He did and he loked confused.**

 **"Guys, what are you doing? It's me, Jack!" he said.**

 **"Really? How did you escape from Pitch? Why isn't your staff broken?" North demanded.**

 **"I broke out of the cell he kept me in and fixed my staff. Then I flew out and came here!" he exclaimed.**

 **"How do you know that you can fix your staff?" Bunny asked.**

 **That took him back. He opened his mouth to speak but shut it again. Bunny took the opening.**

 **"See, mate. That's where you're wrong. You're not Jack Frost. You're just an impostor pretending to be him. Now, who sent you? Was it Pitch?"**

 **The impostor narrowed his eyes and answered, "You're right. I'm not Jack Frost. Yes, Pitch did send me. I was to kidnap her," he jerked his head towards Elsa, "and bring her to Pitch."**

 **"Where is the real Jack Frost? What is Pitch going to do with him?" Tooth asked.**

 **"Jack is with Pitch. As for what Pitch is going to do, I'm not sure of that. If you ask me, Jack is probably going to be tortured."**

 **Sandy used the sand to try to communicate with him but he couldn't understand it.**

 **"Sandy said, who are you? Why do you look like Jack?" Bunny interpreted.**

 **"I'm me and I look like Jack because I am him," he replied.**

 **"What do you mean, you are Jack?" North asked.**

 **"I was created by fears of Jack going to the 'dark side' and Pitch's memories. So, I am Jack!" he answered.**

 **"So, you are an 'Evil' Jack?" Elsa questioned.**

 **He shook his head and said, "Dark Jack."**

 **Elsa sputtered and left the room. She heard Dark Jack laugh before a smack sound the a groan of pain. _Leave it to Bunny!_ She went back to the spot where she first saw him and sat down. _I wonder if Jack is okay?_**

* * *

 **"My, my, Jack. You're looking a bit pale! Is the heat bothering you?" Pitch antagonised.**

 **Jack didn't reply. Pitch had brought him to Australia, dammit. It was in the state of QLD, or Queensland, as the locals called it. Pitch had hidden him in a cave, but Jack could still feel the 30'C heat. What's more, Pitch had also lit a fire and Jack was sweating so badly that Pitch could see it.**

 **"Hot, Jack? I should let you know, it's like this all the time, except the lower parts like Victoria and South Australia. I don't know about Tasmania but it is cold down there, always raining during Winter, especially the Lower South East region in South Australia. But it never snows. Maybe it's because you don't visit or just don't like the country."**

 **"Yeah, I'm hot. I'm a winter spirit. I'm meant to be in cold weather. What are we even doing here anyway? Isn't Bunny supposed to come from Australia, so wouldn't he be looking for me here?" Jack replied.**

 **"No duh. We are hiding from the guardians and your girlfriend. Yes, Bunny comes from Australia, hence the accent, but Bunny doesn't visit often so no. Bunny wouldn't be looking for you here. Now, would you please shut up!" Pitch said.**

 **"Why? I have nothing better to do," Jack responded, getting up to move away from the fire.**

 **Pitch sighed and waved his hand. Black sand wrapped around Jack's wrists and pulled him backwards. It took him back to where he was sitting and forced his hands together, so they were behind his back. More sand appeared, attaching to the wall of the cave, so Jack couldn't move away from the fire and his hands were tied together.**

 **"What was that for?" Jack complained.**

 **"Can't have you away from the fire, Jack. You have to feel the heat. Come on, Jack. Gotta have you so sick so Elsa will have to marry me!" Pitch replied.**

 **"She won't marry you so why do you keep trying?" Jack asked.**

 **"She will and I thought I told you to shut up!" Pitch snapped.**

 **"No, you asked me to shut up!" Jack shot back.**

 **Pitch rolled his eyes and disappeared into the shadows. A couple of long minutes later, Pitch returned with a black circular shape that looked to be an over-sized doughnut. Pitch did something and it started to unravel making a annoying sound. He cut a bit off and put it over Jack's mouth, effectively gagging him.**

 **"If you're wondering, it's duct tape. The Australians love it. And before you glare at me, the sand would ave probably choked you and we can't have you like that before Elsa comes."**

 **Jack squirmed, trying to get out of his bonds but he couldn't and Pitch laughed.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"We will find Jack, Elsa. You just need to be patient. We all do. The boys are interrogating his doppelganger now. Hopefully, they can get some answers to the whereabouts of Pitch!" Tooth said.

"What if we don't realise that he's lying and we walk into a trap?" Elsa asked.

"North and the yetis can pick out lies. Now that North knows that he exists, he will be on a list. If he lies, he will move to the naughty list. If he keeps on lying, his name will move up a place. If he gets to the top of the list and keeps lying, the name will change colour. After that, I do not know!" Tooth answered.

"I just hope he is okay. Jack, the real Jack. He needs a break. We all do. Him especially!" Elsa said sadly.

Tooth sighed so loudly Elsa's eyes widened in annoyance. She heard the fluttering of wings and turned to look behind her. Tooth was flying away slowly. Elsa looked back to the window, the expression on her face was one of sadness. She stood like that for a coupe of seconds before running to catch up to the Tooth Fairy. They walked in silence as Tooth led Elsa around the workshop. Elsa grew nervous as her surroundings changed. She hadn't been to this part of the workshop before. They stopped outside of a room, it's blue door shut.

"Where are we?" Elsa asked.

Tooth said nothing. Instead, she opened the blue door. Elsa walked in and realised that this was Jack's room. The first thing her eyes drifted to was the double bed. The doona cover was a dark blue, the same colour as Jack's hoodie. It even had the frost pattern on it. The sheets on the mattress were white. The walls were a light blue, the colour of his eyes, and was decorated with snowflakes. Elsa put her hand on one and she was surprised. The snowflakes were frost. Which meant that Jack had made them by himself. The carpet was a dark shade of midnight blue and it was soft. Beside the bed stood a dark mahogany bed side table. Besides that, there was nothing in the room. Elsa turned to face Tooth.

"Why did you bring me here?" Elsa asked.

Tooth sighed and said, "This is Jack's room. He decorated it himself. We asked him why it was like this, why it was empty."

"What did he say?"

"He said that it was what he was used to, a big space with nothing in it besides where he slept, hence the bed. As for the table, he only uses it for a lamp, which we have never seen, if he even has one. Jack wasn't, isn't, one for telling the truth. If he is trying to hide something, he'll lie but have some truth behind his actions. North believes that Jack decorated his room according to his life as an immortal. He was always alone, thus the emptiness in the room but he said it was what he is used to. The truth that hides a lie. That's how North described it. Every time that I have been here since Jack became a guardian, I never once saw him use this room and it drives me crazy!" Tooth said.

"But why bring me here?" Elsa asked, confused.

"I brought you here because Jack doesn't get extremely happy around us. He only gets that happy when he's with Jamie. The first kid that ever believed in him. Since he met you, he has been as happy as he always is when he's around Jamie," Tooth explained.

"Years ago, when I was a kid, I had a sister. Her name was Anna. She believed in Jack Frost. She thought that he was the reason behind me having powers. Before the trolls took her memory of my powers away, she used to say that Jack Frost blessed me with them. I didn't believe though. My parents always said that they were a curse. I believed them."

The two girls stood in silence for a couple of minutes. Then Elsa had a thought.

"Tooth, what if Pitch took Jack out of the country?"

"Why would Pitch do that?" Tooth questioned.

"Pitch already used the lair here, in Burgess, America. Wouldn't he have a lair in a different country, being the boogieman?" Elsa continued.

Tooth thought for a couple of seconds.

"I guess. But he usually uses the one in Burgess. I don't see why not!" Tooth answered.

"If Pitch were to leave the country, where would he go?" Elsa inquired.

"Probably some in Australia or New Zealand, after all, they get really hot in the summer, which it is now, and it hardly ever snows in Australia. So they would be the most logical choices," Tooth summed up.

Light bulbs flashed in Elsa's mind. She sprinted back to where the boys were interrogating Dark Jack. She burst right in.

"How many times have I told you to... Elsa! What are you doing here?" North exclaimed.

Elsa ignored this but walked deliberately towards the impostor. She picked him up and slammed him against the wall. She concentrated and ice held him there. He looked stunned and Elsa slapped him.

"Are they in Australia?" she demanded, her voice harsh.

He gulped and looked down. He smirked, the same smirk Jack had on his face when he was up to no good, and he looked up at her through his eyelashes.

"What makes you think that?" he asked.

Elsa slapped him again, harder this time, and repeated the question.

His nose started bleeding and he looked at her, unblinkingly.

"I'm waiting," Elsa stated, condescendingly.

He lowered his head and answered so low that only the Easter Bunny heard it.

Elsa turned around and tilted her head, looking straight into Bunny's eyes.

"He said yes. They are in Australia," Bunny confirmed.

"To the sleigh!" North yelled.

"Oh no, mate. My country, my rules. Buckle up!" Bunny said.

"Shostakovich!" North yelled he as fell down the rabbit hole.

Bunny grabbed Elsa and carried her down the hole to the other side, in Australia. Elsa looked at the Easter Bunny, confused as to why he did that.

"Jack would have killed me if you got hurt," Bunny explained.

"Where are we?" Tooth asked.

"In Australia. We're in one of the territories, Northern Territory. This is one of the hottest areas. The other one is the next state over, Queensland. If they're not here, that's where we'll check next," Bunny answered.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys! So this chapter has a scene from ROTG in it and North says "Shostakovich". This word is from the movie and for those who don't know what it is, it is a Russian musician. Anyway, I hop you guys enjoyed this and please review! IT'S KILLING ME NOT SEEING REVIEWS!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Elsa walked away from the guardians. She heard thumping behind her but she didn't slow down for the Easter Bunny. She had to find Jack. She had to find him now.

"Where are you going?" Bunny asked.

Elsa stopped even though she didn't turn around to face him. They couldn't see the tears starting to form in her eyes.

"He's the spirit of winter. Won't he... Won't he..." Elsa couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence.

She didn't need to, though. The guardians knew what she meant.

"Don't know. He would probably be sick but if he gets hot enough, it might be a possibility," Bunny said, neither confirming or denying it.

Elsa's head fell to her chest, her eyes shut, willing the tears not to come. Suddenly, Tooth gasped. Elsa spun around. Dark Jack was there. He had an evil glint in his eye. Faster than the eye could follow, he was standing in front of Elsa. Bunny was on the ground, stunned. Dark Jack grabbed Elsa's wrist and together, they vanished.

* * *

Jack couldn't stop sweating. He was next to the fire. Far enough that he wasn't getting burnt and inhaling smoke but close enough to be extremely hot. He was still gagged and he couldn't breathe through his nose properly. Pitch had left minutes ago, leaving Jack alone by the fire. After a couple of minutes, the fire died down and he stopped sweating heavily. Pitch came back into the cave. This time, he wasn't alone. Dark Jack was with him. He was dragging someone. Then it clicked. He was dragging Elsa. Jack looked at her. She was unconscious. Jack glared at Pitch. He noticed after a couple of seconds and he laughed. Elsa was left in front of Jack but he couldn't get to her because the chain attaching the cuffs to the wall of the cave was too small. He gave up when he fell down. He was breathing heavily through his nose. Pitch looked at Dark Jack and he nodded. He picked Jack up and shoved him against the wall and walked away.

"Wake up, Jack!" Pitch said.

The strange thing though, it wasn't his voice.

* * *

Jack woke up panting. Since when did he fall asleep? It took him a couple of seconds to get his bearings. He was in his room at North's workshop. He was confused. He never used the room. He was about to swing his legs off the bed when he felt an arm over his stomach. He looked to his left and Elsa was there. _Elsa_ was _in bed_ next to him. Jack Frost and Elsa. They had slept together. What happened? Jack carefully lifted Elsa's arm and laid it down next to her. He got off and pulled his hoodie over his body. When had he taken that off? Jack was so confused. He could remember the dream turned nightmare that he had. Why did it seem like a memory? It was so vivid that he could tell every detail as if it really was real. Jack grabbed his staff and was about to walk out of the room when he heard a groan coming from his bed. He turned around, a smile forming on his face.

"Jack, where are you going?" she asked groggily.

"Burgess. It's time for a snow day!" Jack lied.

"M'kay" Elsa said as she plonked back down on the bed, asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Jack turned away. He opened the door and shut it as quietly as he could, hoping that he wouldn't wake Elsa up. He jumped and flew to the globe. As he had hoped, North was there. He sped down and landed behind the jolly man.

"North, why was I in my room? Why was Elsa next to me?" Jack questioned.

"You don't remember? We defeated Pitch and Elsa didn't have to marry him. You were out for most of it, mate!" Bunny answered after he climbed out of his hole.

The Tooth Fairy flew over and got right in Jack's face.

"Jack, you really don't remember?" Tooth asked.

Suddenly, her voice changed and she said, "of course you don't. It never happened!"

* * *

Elsa was worried. Something was wrong with Jack. He head been out of it since Pitch said "wake up" in a different voice. She had to admit though, it was a very good imitation of the Tooth Fairy's voice. So good, in fact, that it had given her the creeps. Pitch had laughed uncontrollably afterwards, as if he were a maniac. Pitch looked at Elsa and the crazed smile didn't waver. Elsa didn't trust herself to speak.

"He'll be confused now; he won't know what is real and what is dreams!" Pitch explained.

"Why would you want that?" Elsa whispered.

"Form of psychological torture. He'll be scared now and fear makes me stronger," he answered as he disappeared into the shadows.

Elsa shuffled over to Jack. Well, as far as she could go. She couldn't reach him unless he moved towards her. She sat back on her haunches and she jumped, scared, when Dark Jack put a hand on her shoulder. He turned her around and pushed her to the ground so that she was laying on her back. He leaned closer to her, unaware of how fast Elsa's chest was rising and falling. He slammed his lips against hers and kissed her passionately. Ice spread from where Elsa's fingertips were touching the floor. She tried directing it towards Dark Jack, to try to get him off her. Instead, Jack woke up. He looked shocked at the sight of Elsa with his look-a-like on top of her. Jack was able to kick DJ off of her. Elsa sat up and moved closer to Jack. DJ put a hand on his face, where Jack kicked him, and wiped off the blood. DJ grabbed his staff and separated Jack and Elsa. He walked towards Elsa as Pitch reappeared.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **"Really? Gone for two minutes and there is a fight and a snogging fest! Oh, look Jack is awake, or is he sleeping?" Pitch said.**

 **"What do you want, Pitch? I know that I'm awake, so what are you trying to achieve?" Jack demanded.**

 **"I want Elsa to marry me and I want to get rid of you. Plus, how did you figure it out?" Pitch responded.**

 **"Easy, those nightmares you gave me, well, I don't use the room that North set aside for me at the Pole!" Jack explained.**

 **"Huh," Pitch huffed, clearly unimpressed that the psychological torture didn't work at all.**

 **Jack smirked and tilted his head. Oh god, that was going to tick Pitch off for sure.**

* * *

 **"North, what are we going to do?" Tooth asked, straight after the impostor took Elsa.**

 **"I do not know. Wherever Pitch is keeping them, is not good. Bunny, what do you think?" North said.**

 **"What do I think? I think we dodge the bullet and go after 'em!" Bunny explained.**

 **"But how do we know where he took Elsa and Jack? Assuming that they're at the same place, that is!" Tooth exclaimed.**

 **Sandy jumped up and he looked fairly exited.**

 **"What is it, Sandy?" North asked.**

 **A bunch of pictures flashed above his head too fast for the Guardians to decipher.**

 **"Whoa, slow down there, mate!" Bunny said.**

 **Sandy played the pictures more slowly and it showed the Guardians waiting, then the night sky and then Sandy spreading his dreamsand to find the winter spirits.**

 **"So, we wait for night and Sandy uses his dreamsand to find them?' Tooth translated unsurely.**

 **Sandy nodded his head vigorously, confirming Tooth's translation.**

 **"Now we wait for..." Bunny trailed off as he looked at the sun. He hesitated for a couple more seconds before finishing what he started to say, "five hours."**

 **The guardians sat down and caught up on some sleep while they waited.**

 **Five hours later, three of the guardians were ready to find them. Sandy was still asleep.**

 **"Hey, mate, WAKE UP!" Bunny shouted in Sandy's ear while shaking him hard.**

 **Sandy opened his eyes slowly, still half asleep. Bunny threw him up in the air and when Bunny caught him, Sandy was wide awake.**

 **"Sandy, you know what to do!" North exclaimed.**

 **Sandy nodded once and rose into the sky on a cloud of sand. He waved his hands and golden sand shot out and went everywhere. The guardians watched as his face went from concentration for frustration because he couldn't find the winter spirits. Then, his face lifted.** **Every trail of golden sand faded, except for two. Those two trails were intertwined and seemed to go beyond the horizon. The Sandman floated down to them and pulled them onto his, now enlarged, sand cloud and they zoomed off after the trails. They flew for hours and the trail still hadn't ended. It was almost dawn when the trail went into the cave. The sand cloud dissipated. The guardians all knew what the others were thinking: _we go on foot from here._ They walked silently and stealthily into the cave, still following the trail. Once the guardians reached an opening, the sand trail they had been following disappeared. Tooth stuck her head around the corner and saw Dark Jack on top of Elsa, she was unconscious and he was asleep. Normal Jack, their Jack, was chained to the wall, beat-up and bloody. ****Tooth turned to the other guardians and nodded. They were there. North and Bunny seemed to have the same things going on in their minds: _get in there and beat the everlasting snot out of Pitch and the impostor._ Sandy rolled his eyes to heaven but Tooth could see that he agreed with what they were thinking. Tooth decided to just roll with it. North nodded and the guardians charged towards the winter spirits and their captors. Tooth and Sandy went to Jack while North and Bunny went to Elsa and Dark Jack. Tooth and Sandy freed Jack from his chains with little effort. Bunny and North had a hard time with Elsa. Sandy floated over to help them and left Tooth to haul Jack over to them. Elsa was free and starting to wake up when Tooth finally managed to get there.**

 **"What do you think you're doing?" Pitch demanded.**

 **Oh gods, she had forgotten about him.**

 **"We were just leaving!" North deadpanned.**

 **Bunny tapped his foot against the ground and they fell into it. Once they had gone down it, it closed off immediately, stopping Pitch from following them.**

 **"Where are we going?" Tooth screamed.**

 **"The Warren. We can hid there and figure out what to do!" Bunny answered.**

 **"Jamie... He has Jamie, in his lair," Jack mumbled.**

 **Since when was he awake? Tooth looked down at him. He was still unconscious. Not to mention, he was bleeding all over her beautiful feathers. She looked over at Elsa. She was fully awake but she seemed unable to move. Suddenly, light filled the tunnel and Tooth was blind until her eyes adjusted. They tumbled out of the tunnel and Tooth hurriedly got off of Jack. He was still out of it.** **Bunny put Elsa down beside him and she shut her eyes. Snow began to fall and Jack seemed to look happier. The heat must have affected him worse than they thought. Elsa collapsed but the snow kept falling. She closed her eyes and promptly fell asleep.**

* * *

Hey guys, I'm back. So, I've had a major writers block and had a bit of trouble writing this chapter. I've come to the decision to let you guys give me ideas on what to do. If you have an idea, feel free to review or PM me. IT will be really appreciated.

Until next time, I bid you adieu.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Jack couldn't wake up. It's not the fact that he didn't want to wake up, it's the fact that he didn't have the energy too. The fact that he had a link with Elsa probably didn't help. Jack stopped struggling for a second and got a good look at where he was. It was his house - his house before he died. The house he shared with his mother and sister. He turned around and looked at his mother. She wasn't facing him but he knew why. His sister was pulling him, past him, towards the lake. They were going ice-skating and Jack didn't want to see himself die. He didn't want to see the look of sheer terror on his sister's face. Jack went outside of the house but jumped when a blast of icy wind hit him. He wasn't able to fly well without his staff but he could manage. He fell right in the centre of he village. He looked around for a few minutes later, his mother and sister ran into the village screaming for help. A man walked up to them, confused.

"Jack fell into the lake! We need to get him out!" his mother cried.

Everyone in the village that was outside heard and all rushed to get rope and weights or something that was flammable. Everyone rushed to the lake but the hole Jack fell through was already frozen over. Some of the skinnier women raced to where the hole used to be, with his sister's help, and put thatch and straw down. They lit it in attempt to thaw the ice but it didn't work as well as they hoped. The village head-man shook his head after the seventh failed attempt. Jack's mother fell to her knees and wailed. His sister was hugged by her friends while she sobbed. Jack shook his head and the scene changed.

It was still snowy, it was the day that he had rose from the day as Jack Frost. He saw himself fall from the sky and get up. Jack couldn't believe how he hadn't noticed hadn't looked up at him when he fell. Jack turned his head, not wanting to look at his past self's eager antics, when something caught his eye. It was his little sister, talking to a man. He wanted to go up to her and listen to what she was saying but he knew he shouldn't. Jack turned back around just in time to see his past self walk into the forest. The scene changed again.

This time, it was a bleak day and Jack knew why. It was his funeral. What a weird feeling that was, attending your own funeral. Jack listened in as the speaker starting talking.

"Jack will be sorely missed. He was a delight to have in this village and he would've been a great father. The stories he told and the jokes he made and pulled were enough to lighten anyone's day. It was a shame that he died but his memory shall live on, in our hearts and minds. We'll all tell our kids about him. They'll tell their kids about him. He'll live on inside of us and we'll never let him go!"

Jack felt the moisture in his eyes but he blinked quickly to get rid of it. He was the guardian of fun, he wasn't meant to cry. He was meant to smile but he couldn't. That's when things turned sour. He saw that generation tell stories about him. He saw the next generation tell stories but the third generation didn't. They forgot about him. He was a legend in the village and nobody believed anything about him. The fourth generation died without knowing anything about him or that he even existed. One thing he knew though was the Bennetts were relatives of his. How had he not picked it out? Jack and his sister looked very similar to Jamie and Sophie. Jack couldn't believe it. Another relative of his is in danger because of him. This time, Jack hoped that no one would get hurt because of him. The scene shifted and he didn't recognise it. Where am I? There was a castle in the distance and boats floating around it, in the fjord. He willed himself to appear in the castle and he stood right in the centre of a large room. It was packed and Jack realised that he the people he was looking at were watching something behind him. He turned around and realised he was watching a coronation. Jack knew the red-headed princess. He had seen her before in Norway, not that long ago. When the new queen's name was announced, Jack gasped. It was Elsa. Jack looked back at the red-head. She looked somewhat like Elsa. _They're sisters_ , he realised. _Strange, Elsa said that her sister was dead. If that's the case, why did I see her in Norway that time?_ Jack was so confused. It couldn't be a distant relative, not when this Elsa's sister then and her doppelganger were identical, right down to the last freckle. If only Jack knew her name. He was hoping that it was the name of the red-head he saw in Norway. Then and only then, he could be sure. Jack closed his eyes and shook his head. When he opened he opened his eyes, he was standing somewhere different. He was still in Elsa's timeline, he could tell from the fact an ice castle was on a mountain. Jack willed himself onto the balcony and he didn't like what he saw. Everything was ruined. The balcony was trashed, the doors were shattered, the chandelier was in the same state and Elsa. Elsa was unconscious and was being dragged off by some men, obviously guards. They were afraid of her and her powers. Jack couldn't understand why they were afraid, unless something happened.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Jack's fever was starting to fade. As Elsa felt his forehead, his fever was receding rapidly.

"Is it normal for his temperature to drop that fast?" Elsa inquired.

"Can't say, sheila. None of us have ever seen Jack like this," Bunny admitted.

Her gaze shifted back to Jack. He looked so peaceful and restless at the same time. That's when Jack stirred. He rolled onto his side and he flung his arms around Elsa, pulling her into the ground. Elsa squirmed around in his arms but she couldn't get out. Jack's arms were like an iron band around her. Bunny started laughing loudly so he put a fist over his mouth to stifle the laughter.

* * *

A few days later, Elsa was watching over Jack as the Guardians looked for a better place to go. It had been a few days since they had come to the Warren and Elsa had made a little bed of snow to help with Jack's fever. She was hoping that Jack would wake up soon as she was starting to worry. She spun around and almost lost her footing when she heard Jack gasp. He was sitting straight up and his eyes were wide.

"Jack, how are you feeling?" Elsa asked.

"I'm great. I remember you telling me that you had a sister. What was her name?" Jack responded.

"Her name was Anna. Why?" Elsa questioned.

"She's still alive."

Elsa blinked. It couldn't be. It was impossible. Anna was an ordinary girl, not that ordinary was bad.

"That's not true."

"Have you been to Norway ever since you first left?"

"No. It brought back too many memories."

"I saw Anna there last year. I thought nothing of it but I saw some weird stuff while I was out. Mainly what happened to us in the past and I saw your coronation. The girl I saw in Norway was your little sister, right down to the freckle. I have been alive for a long time and it's not possible to have a kid look like one of their ancestors that much. It has to be Anna!" Jack exclaimed.

Elsa was quiet for a few moments. What if Jack was saying was true. What if Anna had never died? "Alright, Jack. I don't want to get my hopes up in case it isn't actually her, but I would go to Norway with you when this is over to look for her."

"Hey, Elsa, we're ba- Jack, you're awake!" Tooth hollered.

"Hey, Tooth. Yeah, I just woke up."

"How are ya feeling, mate?" Bunny called from his tunnel.

"A lot better thanks to Elsa," Jack admitted.

"That's good."

North clambered out of the tunnel that Bunny had made after Bunny had jumped out. The Guardians gave Jack a quick glance before heading a few metres away so that the two winter spirits couldn't hear them. As they watched the older spirits, their conversation became hectic with arm waving, fast flashing sand pictures and a few death glares. When the Guardians walked back to them, it was obvious that they had agreed to something, whatever it may be.

"Should we be afraid of what you have to say?" Jack asked.

"Depends," North said.

"The point is, we need to move. We are not safe here. Pitch could be coming after us right now and there isn't many defences here. We can't go to the Pole because that's too obvious. The Tooth Palace doesn't have any defences so the only logical place is where we can lay low is Sandy's place. Wherever that is," Bunny explained.

"Sandy has his own place?" Jack questioned.

"It's hard to believe but it's true. He's gonna take us there, as soon as we're ready. We'll stay there for a few days until we're ready to fight Pitch," Bunny said.

Elsa turned to Sandy. "Where is your place, Sandy? Why haven't the others been there before?"

A series of images flashed slowly over his head. Both North and Bunny frowned as they translated what he was showing in their minds. When Sany stopped the sand images, North turned to the group.

"He's saying that he's rarely ever there and so we weren't ever invited. It's somewhere up high."

"As long as it's somewhere cold. We can't have Jack having a relapse if we're going to fight Pitch in a few days time," Elsa warned.

Sandy nodded while a house surrounded by snowflakes hovered over his golden hair.

"So, it's in the snow?" Elsa asked.

Sandy nodded.

"I'm in. If Sandy can move it around so Pitch has a harder time finding us, it could play to our advantage!" Jack spectulated.

"Good idea, Jack!" North complemented.

"Well, I'm usually full of good ones," Jack agreed.

"Don't be so cocky, Ice Boy," Bunny insulted.

"Is this really necessary?" Elsa chided.

"I'm just in a good mood. I'm willing to bet the kangaroo is in one as well!" Jack stated.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that? You know that I'm going to give you one someday!"

"One what?" Jack inquired.

"A beating that you have been asking for since you first messed with my EGGHUNT!" Bunny answered.

"Are you still upset about that?" Jack pondered.

"Sure am. You'll face my wrath eventually!"

"Come on, guys. Sandy is ready!" Tooth called.

Elsa, Bunny and Jack jogged to where Tooth, North and Sandy were waiting for them. They huddled together and felt themselves rise on a partially solid sand cloud. They flew faster than a plane to their agreed destination. When Sandy's house grew closer, Bunny just about pushed North off of the cloud.

"Bloody carrots! That's not a house, it's a bloody mansion!" Bunny shouted.

The golden house was indeed a mansion. A rather large one at that. It had columns supporting the roof and looked like an Ancient Greek temple. Pitch would not find them there.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Bunny nodded, obviously impressed. "Nice house ya got there, Sandy."

Sandy gave thumbs up in agreement. North stomped his way up the steps and onto the front porch where he waited for Sandy to open the door. Sandy opened it after Jack and Elsa had made it onto the porch, after everyone else. When the door opened, everyone's jaws dropped. The inside was even more splendid than the outside. None of the guardians had any words to say so they let their jaws keep hanging until Sandy used his sand to close them. Each of the guardians stepped in and they all stepped in different directions, admiring different things.

"Wow, Sandy. I don't understand why you don't stay here more often," Elsa remarked.

Sandy shrugged and continued towards the furthest door on the right. He makes two snowflakes above his head and waits for the two winter spirits to come to him. They did after a Sandy beckoned them a few more times. They walked into the room and found two double beds, each decorated with blue snowflake and ice patterns. North's room had a work station in it, so he could work on some toys if he wanted to. Bunny's room had a large Spring section with flowers for him to do whatever with. Tooth's room had teeth furniture with a chime of teeth and her baby counterparts. Sandy's room, which Elsa had a small glimpse of, was relatively simple. It only had a golden bed and two golden bed-side tables.

"Hey, Elsa. The others are in North's room. We're having a war meeting, I think, in there. We should go as well," Jack commented.

"Oh, yeah, Sure. Hold up."

Jack led Elsa to North's room and they came in halfway through a heated argument.

"No, we're not using them as bait to lure Pith out. He will come out anyway!" Tooth shouted.

Sandy started kicking North in the shins as Bunny was holding North by his collar.

"STOP IT!" Elsa screamed.

Everyone froze, except for Jack, who was brushing the thin layer of ice off jumper.

"Nice, Snowflake. You literally just froze everyone. You should join me in my quest for the best prank. We would do well together," Jack stated.

Elsa turned on him. "Do you care about what they just said? orth was planning on using us as bait!"

"Well, I can't yell at them at the moment can I? They probably can't hear me. So, I did the next best thing: invite you to join me in having fun."

Elsa stared at him, her mouth slightly open. Her face just screamed that she was going to find a way to make him die... again. Jack backed off quickly.

"That's what I thought," she said while she unfroze the four guardians.

"Hey, Elsa. You heard what North said, right?" Bunny asked.

"Yes. Yes, I did. Do you want to tell me what that was about, North?" Elsa snapped.

"Elsa, have you decided?" North questioned.

Elsa was taken aback. Everyone was confused and North smiled. It wasn't his smile it belonged to someone sadistic. It belonged to Pitch.

"No, Pitch. My answer is no. I'm not having anything to do with you!" Elsa answered.

"Pity. I could've saved you from the thoughts that the Guardians were putting into your head-"

"No. Those thoughts in my head are mine and mine alone. Now, tell me, what did you do to Jack and I?" Elsa said.

"I did nothing-"

"Yes, you did and I want to know how to reverse it," Elsa demanded.

"Fine. But you'll have to join me," Pitch declared.

"She already told you that she's not joining you. What don't you get?" Jack growled, protecting Elsa.

"This is between Elsa and I, Jack. Stay out of it!"

"No. Jack is right. I have already told you that I'm not joining you. What did you do to Jack and I?" Elsa said.

"If you really want to know, then find out yourself!" Pitch taunted.

Jack swung his staff in a short arc, sending frost towards North's body, where Pitch was hiding. Pitch left North's body right as Jack's Frost was about to hit. North froze and everything went haywire. Sandy was manipulating the walls of North's room to keep Pitch inside and Bunny was throwing his egg-bombs creating a large smoke screen nobody could see through, Tooth was flying around trying to cut Pitch with her wings, Jack was standing with Elsa throwing ice at whatever resembled Pitch while Elsa was covering his back. Jack and Elsa looked like they had known each other for years, standing there back to back but the Guardians were unco-ordinated. Pitch foiled their every attempt to hit him, until Elsa threw a right hook at his face, just like Anna did to Hans all those years ago and in that punch, Elsa threw all of her anger, her years of lonliness, her years of being misunderstood and converted it into raw strength that knocked Pitch down. The Guardians noticed and they let things clear up, except North, who was covered in Jack's frost.

"Where on Earth did you learn to punch like that?" Jack asked.

"My sister threw a punch like that on her ex fiancee shortly after I was coronated. I just remembered it." At this, Elsa's bright face fell.

"Hey, we'll find her. I'm certain that I saw her in Norway. That is where Arendelle used to be, right?" Jack said, trying to comfort her.

"Yeah, it is-was," Elsa agreed.

Elsa waved her hand towards Pitch, freezing him on the ground. Bunny crouched down, looking Pitch directly in the eye.

"You know, some shadows just don't know when to avoid the light," Bunny quoted.

"Some shadows just want to be believed in," Pitch said.

"You know, this shadow has been playing with the light for too long. I think it's time to dispell it," Tooth suggested.

Bunny nodded and raised his boomerang, raising it to give the Guardians some peace for a while, until Pitch showed his ugly head again. Jack turned Elsa away so she couldn't see what was about to happen.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"I will be back. You can't dispel me forever. Fear is everyone's enemy. It is my embodiment, it is what I put into the world!" Pitch said.

All Elsa could focus on was the wind gushing past her ears as Pitch faded away, leaving away a slight dark aura in the room. At least Pitch wouldn't give them any more trouble, for a while anyway.

"Well, anyone up for a real fight?" Jack asked.

"Now isn't the time... Did you just say a real fight?" Bunny asked, incredolous.

"Yeah, snowball fights are so intense. You didn't mind last time, Kangaroo!" Jack exclaimed.

"It's on Frost Freak!" Bunny yelled while scooping up a handful of snow and forming a ball.

By the time Bunny had looked up to aim, Jack had formed an entire pyramid of snowballs and and launched one at everyone in the room. Jack laughed with glee as he launched half of his snowball pyramid at Bunny, covering him in a small pile of snow. Bunny tried to get up but kept slipping on the snow. Elsa wiped the snow out of her eyes before forming a massive snowball and threw it at Tooth, knocking her out of the air. It soon developed into utter chaos, the Guardians ganging up on the two winter spirits. The snowball fight, which Jack and Elsa totally won, lasted an hour. The Guardians lay down on the ruins of North's room, dazed, in a trance or, in Bunny's case, unconscious.

"See what I mean, together we could well together. Join me to find the best prank!" Jack proposed.

"Fine. But we'll find my sister first. Then, the three of us can team up for pranks," Elsa agreed.

"I take it that she likes being mischevious," Jack guessed.

"Yeah, you two would get along so well."

Elsa sighed and Jack pulled her in for a hug, resting his chin on her head. They stayed like that for a few minutes, enjoying the warmth from the other.

"You know Jack, it's been a hectic week. First I meet you and then everything else- Jack, what's wrong?" Elsa said.

"There was an evil version of me, right? Where is he?" Jack wondered.

"Y-yeah, there is. But we can take him down. Pitch told me that he used his memories of you and the fear of you turning evil that made DJ. If Pitch did use his memories, than his attacks would be the same as the ones you used on Pitch when you fought him last," Elsa agreed.

"I didn't think of it like that."

"What did you do?" DJ hissed as he flew through the golden walls of Sandy's mansion.

"We dispelled him, literally," Elsa admitted.

Dark Jack was taken aback. "You what?" He gritted his teeth and charged.

Jack looked at Elsa and then Dark Jack. He stepped in front of her and flung his staff in a downwards diagonal motion. Dark Jack had no real chance. He was weakened immensely because his main source of power, Pitch, had vanished.

"See, that's how you do it," Jack mocked.

Elsa laughed. A true laugh that rang through the empty halls and left Jack feeling like the luckiest man alive. The Guardians all got up and the two winter spirits relocated into their private room locking the door.

"Jack, I love you," Elsa confessed.

"Yeah, I know. It's because I'm so awesome," Jack teased.

Elsa slapped him across the face and Jack didn't stop grinning, even though he had a bright red hand print on his face.

"I should probably say it, too. I love you as well."

Elsa laughed. She stopped when Jack pulled her into him and crashed his lips onto hers.

* * *

"Yeah, Bud. I see them. It's kind of hard not to. They are in front of a big window with open curtains."

The large beast purred in agreement despite not being a kitten. The brown haired male laughed.

"You're right. We will have to talk to them. Eventually. They seem a bit preoccupied at the moment."

The beast shook it's great head at the man. They both laughed, well, one did. The other just copied.

"We'll talk to them soon. We just have to wait," he continued, "Toothless."

* * *

 **Hey guys. The story is finished but I have made a start on a sequel. You will have to wait for the first chapter though, as I'm going to finish two other stories off because trying to write for at once is really horrible, especially with school, sport and family. Please leave a review to let me know what you thought of this story and what you might like to sequel to include. Until then!**


End file.
